


JUST TAKE A BITE

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clear Sky wants to feed you some unpoisoned s'mores, mate
Kudos: 7





	JUST TAKE A BITE

“Okay, what is this?”

“Something nice for my big bro is all!” Clear Sky replied, holding out the plate of gooey squares. “Don’t cha wanna try one?”

“Sky, cut the cake scraps, okay? You’ve never done anything nice for anyone. Period.” Gray Wing glared at his little brother suspiciously. “What do you want…?”

“Nothing! Just made some s’mores for my big brother!” Clear Sky fluttered his lashes innocently.

“What do they have in them?”

“Just some graham crackers, a little piece of a chocolate bar, and a widdle marshmallow.” Clear Sky glanced down at the plate. “I mean, I did eat most of them already, but I saved you some!”

“I mean, you didn’t put anything in them to make me throw up, right?”

“No, not this time.” Clear Sky replied casually. “I just wanted to eat some s’mores and be with you!”

“I… I honestly don’t believe you right now, Clear Sky.”

“Fine!” Clear Sky stuffed the remaining s’mores in his mouth. “Since you think I’ve poisoned them, why don’t you come and watch me make more?!”

“…I guess that wouldn’t hurt. But you’d better not stab me with a sharp stick.”

“You really think that low of me?”

“You know you’ve gone lower.”

And that was how the brothers wound up in the small kitchen, Gray Wing watching his brother as he prepared the treat.

“You know, if you were more focused on making the food than eating it-”

“Oi!” Clear Sky snapped, marshmallow-stuffed cheeks flushing with red. “I can’t help it if I’m hungry!”

Gray Wing stifled a snort of laughter when Clear Sky turned back to the stove, shoving a piece of graham cracker in his mouth before holding the marshmallows over the flame again.

“So, what sparked this act of goodness? I know it certainly wasn’t something you came up with yourself.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right. I was just going to make some for myself, but… I don’t know… maybe I missed you or something stupid like that.”

“Aw… that’s the sweetest thing you’ve said to me since you were born…”

"Now I know you're exaggerating. I'm not that awful, I must have had something nice to burble at you when I was a baby."

"If you can call all of those toothless bites 'nice'." 

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* OH WHAT A WONDERFUL DAY  
> I HAD TO WRITE ABOUT S'MORES  
> AND TWO BROTHERS I HAVE NOT READ ABOUT


End file.
